lolsurprisefandomcom-20200223-history
Mystery Capsules
The Mystery Capsules are the main collectable series of the LOL Surprise! dolls. On average each ball costs $10.00 and includes several layers of surprises based on one doll. Each doll belongs to a specific theme or "club". Each doll also has one or two water-based features. Besides 5 main series, there are several spin-off lines: Lil Sisters, Bath Fizz, Pets, Glitter, Bling, Glam Glitter, Sparkle and Fashion Crush. Series 1 and 2 featured seven layers of surprises, with Series 3 and 4 increasing the number and costs. Series 3 also introduced a new style of capsule and was named Confetti Pop. Series 4 (known as both Eye Spy ''and ''Under Wraps), transformed the spherical ball into a cylinder. Recently, Series 1 of the Boys LOL Surprise has been released, based on the original series 1. Info Rarity and Important Symbols Each character is defined by their rarity, which takes the form of a symbol. The higher it is, the more difficult they are to find. Special LOL can be identified by their gold, glittery, or shiny coloring (depending on the series). *'Popular '- puppy *'Fancy' - Purple Four-pointed Star *'Rare' - Yellow Star *'Ultra-Rare' - Pink Heart *'OMW/On My Way' - Green # (Hashtag) *'No Longer Available' - Napping ''or ''Catnap ''(For Pets) is printed on or beneath the image *'Fabulous '-Diamond Themes The LOL are based around various themes, such as: *Opposites *School ''Personalities/types/nicknames *School Clubs *Hobbies *Fantasy *Holidays Water Gimmick Each doll has 1 or 2 water-based gimmicks. These include: *Peeing *Spitting *Crying *Mystery (Leaking water from the ears) *Color change (in hot or ice water, some color changers have variants that do not change color, as well as clothing items that will change color) Includes In each ball, these items can be found: Normal Balls #Secret message picture #Cry, Pee, Spit, and Color Change sticker sheet to mark the L.O.L checklist #Bottle #Dress or Outfit #Shoes (or in some cases an extra-item) #Doll #Accessory Confetti Pop # Message # Sticker Page with additional mystery surprise # Tattoo # Bottle # Shoes # Outfit # Accessories # Confetti Pop # Dolls Under Wraps # A spyglass # Secret Message # Water Surprise Sticker Page # Secret Codes List # Shoes # Bottle # Outfit # Accessories # Jelly Outfit # Doll # Checklist #Hairgoals # Mirror # Secret Message # Stickers # Doll Stand # Hair Curlers # Comb # Bottle # Accessory # Disguise # Layer 1 (disguise) # Layer 2 (disguise) # Layer 3 (disguise) # Layer 4 (disguise) # Outfit # Shoes # Doll Lil's # Clue # Magic Mirror # Accessory # Accessory # Pet or Lil Sister Appearance Each sphere is covered in layers of colorful plastic and features different patterns in the plastic. The inside part can be used as a "hang out" for each doll, and they can be sat on the outside of the sphere. They came in various pink colors, sky blue, mint, and gold. Series 2 added light green, and series 3 added pastel yellow. In Series 4, the cylinders could be obtained in pink, gold, turquoise, and blue. Collections (For a list on other LOL, visit their series main page) *Series 1 *Series 2 *Series 3 *Eye Spy Gallery Lol surprise dolls bling ball.jpg Lol surprise interactive live surprise fuzzy fan.jpg Lol surprise bigger surprise.jpg Lol suprise big surprise.jpg 51612978.jpg|Wave 1.2 157540.jpg|Series 2 tots_product_img.jpg|Series 2.2 Capsule lol.jpg|Wave 1 Lol surprise eye spy under wraps tots.jpg S4.jpg Category:Merchandise Category:Series Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 4 Category:Mystery Toys